


tell the ether all of my desires

by myriadThalassas



Category: Marvel (Comics), Moon Knight (Comics)
Genre: Dissociative Identity Disorder, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:22:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriadThalassas/pseuds/myriadThalassas
Summary: A trio of snippets about Marc's childhood. Scenes inspired/lifted from Lemire's 2016 run and exactly 100 words each.
Relationships: Marc Spector & Jake Lockley, Marc Spector & Khonshu, Marc Spector & Steven Grant
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	1. steven grant

**Author's Note:**

> Chicago, Illinois. Some years ago.

“Hello.”

The scratch of chalk on sidewalk stops as soon as he speaks. By the time lips press back together, movement returns: the hunching shoulders, the raised head, the rapid blinking. “Hey.”

“What are you doing?”

_Just drawing_ is the answer, _can I join_ the question back. Hesitation makes him pause, but he hands over some chalk without further protest.

“My name,” he pronounces, “is Marc Spector.”

“I know.”

Surprise washes over the otherwise passive face. “You do?”

“Yes.”

“Oh.” Then: “What’s your name?”

(Time stops; space wavers. It’s summer, after all.)

“Steven.” _He smiles like a cat._ “Steven Grant.”


	2. khonshu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Illinois. Some time ago.

“I’m waiting.”

—says the woman across him, playfully, pencil poised over the clipboard. _A bright young thing, this one is. It’s quite unfortunate her career has been stopped by such a hopeless case._ “What’re you doing?”

“I’m waiting.”

—he mutters in response, drawing his limbs even closer to his chest. _She underestimates you, my child, and with every session it is less from pity than contempt._ “Can I go home?”

(That night, he reaches for it. He finds himself back in that hallway instead, looking over his father’s shoulder, paralyzed and terrified.

_He_ laughs, echoed a hundred times.

_I’m waiting.)_


	3. jake lockley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chicago, Illinois. Childhood's end.

The argument was merely the final step towards an inevitability. And now— _now—_

There is a hand on his shoulder.

“Marc,” Jake murmurs. There’s always an edge to his voice, even at his softest. “Let me pilot for a while.”

 _“_ No!” Even as he shouts, he shifts his weight to lean against the touch. “Not here, please, mom’ll be upset—”

“I’ll deal with her.” A laugh like shifting gravel as the world continues to crumble. “I always do. Rest up.”

He feels Lockley’s grip turn painful, feels himself being yanked backwards into darkness.

When he awakes, he is somewhere else completely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moon Knight Disney+ show hype!


End file.
